


My thoughts.

by boppy1234



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Poetic, Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppy1234/pseuds/boppy1234
Summary: Honestly you can just see the title. Sometimes i really need to vent and i wrote it down and it actually sounded kinda poetic? I think? But yes these are just my thoughts. Things i think about and stuff. Just feel free to read even if it's short.





	My thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Remeber to drink your water and take ur vitamins/medication! Have a great day/night. And enjoy ig?

Sometimes i just wish time would just stop.

I wish life would just stop.

I don't want to go on.

I don't want to be here.

I don't want to do anything at all.

But i need to if i'm alive right?

Why can't everything just stop?

Why do i need to wake up, go to school, get home, eat, sleep and repeat?

I don't want to

I want life to stop

Even if it is just for a moment.

So that i can sleep and pretend that when i wake up i don't need to do something 'important'

That when i wake up, that i won't be bothered by bad thoughts and fake smiles and "i'm fine's"

To pretend that i'll be happy when i wake up and actually believing it. To pretend that i won't be stressed or bothered or angry when i wake up.

But of course...

that would be too much to ask for.


End file.
